The Final Voyage of Legolas
by Gevaudan
Summary: Legolas makes his final voyage, to the Grey Havens....WARNING Gives away a signifcant chunk of the ending. No romance. No Mary Sue.


Title: The Final Voyage of Legolas Greenleaf

Author: Gevaudan (gevaudan@scififan.com)

Fandom: Lord Of The Rings

Rating: PG

Set: 1541 – after the death of King Elessar aka Aragron aka Strider aka …oh never mind!

Disclaimer: No they aren't mine. Yes, I wish they were. No Slash, no Mary Sue, no action….sorry. Just sadness and a happy ending.

*** 

King Elessar was dead and all of Gondor, and indeed Middle Earth, mourned his passing for he had long reigned in strength and wisdom.

He had been buried in  Rath Dinen, among the honoured of Gondor, alongside Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, the two Hobbits, close friends of the King from the Fellowship. His passing came on the 1st of March, and five days later he was laid to rest. Two stood to watch, their noble faces filled with grief. They were all that remained of the Fellowship now in Middle Earth. Gimli son of Gloin, the years now telling on him, travelled to the White City of Minas Tirith in the company of Legolas Greenleaf the Elf from the woods of Ithilien. With them stood Lord Faramir, Lady Eowyn, Lord Eomer of the Roharrhim and the children of the King and his wife the Lady Arwen.

The day was cold and dark and it was as if Middle Earth itself mourned the passage of it's great King. At last only two remained, the two opposites from the Fellowship, united in friendship to the end.

'Alas Gimli, now it is only two of the nine who reside in Middle Earth,' Legolas sighed, his ageless face still fair but marred by the grief in his heart.

Gimli said nothing, just stood looking at the mounds of earth beneath which lay their friends in timeless slumber.

'I will return to Ithilien and begin assembly of a vessel to carry me to the Western Isles, for although I have been happy here for nigh on three thousand years it is time for me also to make my final voyage. There is little now to tie me to this place. '

Gimli nodded, though he was shocked at his friend's decision.

'You would leave me here alone?' The words slipped out unbidden.

'Nay Gimli,' and for the first time in days the smallest of smiles lightened the Elf's features, 'you are a servant of the lady of the Wood. I would have you come with me.'

Gimli was more shocked at this statement.

'I thought none but Elves could pass to the Western Isle?'

'Yet Frodo, Sam and Gandalf now reside there.'

'They once bore Rings of Power.'

'You are welcomed there Gimli, son of Gloin, both by me and the Lady Galadriel.'

'I would indeed love to look upon her beauty once more,' admitted the aged Dwarf.

'Then you shall Gimli. Come with me now, for the tides shall not wait.' 

Their plans for the future laid the friends made their final farewells and passed for the last time through the city of Minas Tirith and into Ithlilien.

*** 

Months later the grey ship was completed and having made their farewells to The Lord and Lady of Ithlien and the Lord of the Roharrhim, Gimli and Legolas departed the shores of Middle Earth. They did not look back on their past, for they held many happy memories in their heart, but forwards to the future.

***

Eventually, the shores of the Grey Havens were in their sights and as the coastline came yet nearer the two companions were able to make out familiar faces waiting on the shore.  

Gimli had only eyes for the Lady Galadriel, her beauty only increased since she had left Middle Earth.  Yet Legolas scanned the crowd, there was Frodo and Sam, inseparable as always, Elrond and Celebrian his wife, Gandalf the white, and one more. She stood watching, her pale blue eyes filled with tears as they had been on the day Legolas saw her depart from Mirkwood and from his life. He leapt ashore, his eyes not leaving hers. On the shore they embraced, finally reunited after many long years.

'Mother,' he whispered.

'My Son,' she whispered to him, 'I am proud of you, as I knew I always would be.' 

Legolas smiled looking around to all who stood there, and at last he knew his heart had found its home.

***

Silly, I know and this particular story seems to have been done before several times, I'm sorry if any of you have written something like this…if you object to me using a similar idea let me know and I'll take it down. It was just written to cure some writer's block really.  


End file.
